HEART KICK
by poppukoo
Summary: Yang dulunya dipanggil 'Sang Srigala' kini berubah menjadi 'Sang Pecundang'. Pada dasarnya ia adalah keluarga pejabat. Keluarganyapun meminta media social untuk tak mengikutinya ataupun mengabadikannya. Mereka meminta semua media agar mensensor wajah dan nama mantan pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu. Dan mereka ingin semua club yang telah anaknya itu masuki agar tutup mulut.


**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo **

**HEART KICK**

**By**

**Poppukoo **

_Saitama Stadium, Japan, 2007. 20.47 pm._

Sorak sorai penonton telah bergema luar biasa di Stadion Saitama, Jepang hari ini. Spanduk beruliskan Jepang berkibar gagah tertiup angin yang diharapkan sebagai angin kemenangan untuk Timnas Jepang yang berlaga hari ini. Berharap Dewi Fortuna akan memihak tim mereka.

Babak pertama telah berlalu, tak satu gol pun tercetak dari kedua tim, pada babak ke 2 pun masih sama. Dan pada akhirnya pertandingan telah berakhir. Sorak sorai penonton terhenti. Semua penonton hanya bisa berharap pada adu pinalti kali ini. Semua tegang menantikan pinalti yang terakhir dari pemain bernomor punggung 10. Jika ia berhasil maka Jepanglah pemenangnya, jika tidak ….. berakhirlah sudah Timnas U-19 yang sudah mencapai babak final hari ini.

Semua mata tertuju focus pada pemain bertuliskan nomor 10 di punggung seragamnya. Semuanya biarharap ia bisa. Harapan satu-satunya.

_PRITTTTT_

Peluit telah dibunyikan oleh wasit. Pemain bernomor punggung 10 ini menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sang penjaga gawang tak kan pelepaskan pandangannya dari apa yang berada didepannya. Ia siap mencengkram sang bola bundar.

Sang pemain akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju bola, lalu mengayunkan kaki kanananya dengan gagah. Ia bersiap menendang. Sang penjaga gawang semakin memfokuskan pandangannya. Semua orang dibelakang berharap-harap cemas.

Kakinya diayunkan sekencang mungkin ke depan. Sang bola bundar sudah tertendang dan melambung dengan cepat ke arah depan. Sang penjaga gawang mulai bergerak dari tempat ia bersiap. Dan ….

Sang penjaga gawang tak bisa menjangkaunya. Tetapi….

_TRAAANGGGG_

Bola membentur mistar gawang. Semua tertunduk lesu. Semuanya sunyi seketika. Yang ada hanya sorak kebahagian kemenangan tim lawan dan suporternya. Pemain bernomor 10 itu langsung bertekuk berlutut, dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan dunia akan membencinya mulai hari ini.

_BRUSSSSHHHH_

Hujan turun membasahi lapangan hijau. Seolah ikut menemani suasana hati atas kekalahan yang mereka terima. Langitpun ikut menangis.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, berita atas kekalahan Jepang hanya karena gagal pada pinalti terakhir menjadi sorotan media. Apalagi si penendang terakhir adalah 'Sang Srigala' bernomor punggung 10 yang selalu menjadi idola generasi bangsa. Walau usianya masih muda, ia sudah seperti pemain senior. Bahkan orang-orang pernah mensejajarkannya dengan Messi.

Tapi sekarang, banyak orang yang sudah ia kecewakan. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang mencaci makinya. Banyak orang yang kalah taruhan karenanya. Semua kesalahan dilimpahkan pada Sang Srigala yang telah menjadi harapan Negara Jepang kala itu.

Sejak saat itu, masa kejayaannya mulai lunturlah sudah. Perlahan ia tidak diperlukan di Timnas lagi. Ia jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah mencetak gol-gol indah yang ia lakukan saat masa kejayaannya. Seakan keahliannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Pada akhirnya ia menjadi pemain di sebuah club kecil dan terkadang club itu tak dianggap. Beberapa bulan kemudian ia mengundurkan diri dari dunia persepakbolaan. Semua orang semakin mencaci makinya.

Yang dulunya dipanggil 'Sang Srigala' kini berubah menjadi 'Sang Pecundang'. Pada dasarnya ia adalah keluarga pejabat. Keluarganyapun meminta media social untuk tak mengikutinya ataupun mengabadikannya. Mereka meminta semua media agar mensensor wajah dan nama mantan pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu. Dan mereka ingin semua club yang telah anaknya itu masuki agar tutup mulut. Apapun yang terjadi. Karena semuanya begitu memalukan.

Kini ia menghilang tak ada yang tau dia dimana dan seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. Keluarganyapun pindah dari tempat mereka tinggal. Tak ada yang tahu. Bagai ditelan bumi.

* * *

"Errr, Rukia… bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Sensei. Hari ini kan libur, Renji masih sibuk dengan pacarnya" ujar gadis mungil ini masih setia menempel disamping Kaien sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang akan dituju pria ini. Walau sebenarnya Kaien agak risih, apa boleh buat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk ini.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajar olahraga, lagipula anak-anakku tidak menyukaimu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa jangan salahkan aku, oke?"tanya Kaien pada Rukia agar gadis ini tak menyesali keputusannya. Gadis ini dengan semangat mengangguk setuju.

_Taman Kanak-kanak 'Sakura' , Karakura. 7.15 am._

"Ka-chaaaan"

"Kaien-chan! Ayo main kelereng!"

"Ayo main rumah-rumahan! Nanti Ka-chan jadi suamiku!"

"Tidak, dia akan jadi anakku!"

Semua keluar dari kelas. Berhambur ke arah Kaien yang baru datang. Semua tersenyum ceria.

"Hehe, sebaiknya kita berbaris dengan rapi dulu ya anak-anak. Kita akan main baseball hari ini" ujar Kaien sambil tersenyum ceria. Mencoba menenangkan keributan anak-anak ini. Semua berteriak kegirangan. Sejenak pandangan mereka tertuju ada gadis disamping pria yang mereka kagumi. Rukia Kuchiki.

Mereka memandang tajam ke arah Rukia. Bagai tatapan seorang pembunuh. Gadis ini pun sadar dan mencoba tersenyum nista pada anak-anak kecil ini. Tapi bocah ini membalasnya dengan muka menyeramkan.

"Kenapa dia disini sih!?" ucap salah satu anak sambil menunjuk Rukia yang masih mematung berdiri disamping Kaien.

"Iya! Mengganggu pemandangan tahu!"

Anak-anak ini mencoba untuk mengusir Rukia. Tidak rela bila guru kesayangan mereka didekati oleh gadis ini. Tapi Rukia tak akan mempan dengan usiran mereka, ia sudah terbiasa selama 2 tahun terakhir. Ia punya jurus maut.

"Tunggu bocah-bocah, lihat! Rukia-nee bawa coklaaat! Siapa mau?" tawar Rukia mengiming-imingkan coklat yang telah ia siapkan untuk jurus mautnya hari ini. Semua berubah jadi senyum ceria. Bocah-bocah didikan Kaien itu langsung menyerbu Rukia dan berebut coklat-coklat yang begitu menggiurkan.

Kaien tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Ia berkata "Sudah berapa duit kau habiskan untuk anak-anak ini?"

"Hanya untuk hari Minggu itu tidak masalah, yang penting aku bisa menemani Sensei hari ini" balas Rukia semringah.

* * *

Warna jingga mulai berambat menuju penjuru langit-langit diangkasa. Begitu cerah. Semilir angin begitu lembut menyapu dedaunan kering yang beguguran. Seakan telah membuka jalan bagi ke dua orang ini.

"A-apa itu masih sakit?" Tanya Kaien pada Rukia. Gadis ini terus mengelus-elus keningnya dengan benjolan kecil yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak TK ditempat Kaien bekerja. Melempari bola baseball ke arahnya dengan sengaja.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok Sensei"

"Sepertinya kau sudah kebal sekali dengan siksaan anak-anak itu" ucap Kaien dengan menyunggingkan senyum ditipis diwajahnya. Sontak Rukia kagum dengan pria didepannya. Orang yang tampan, baik, sayang dengan anak-anak, dan murah senyum. Itulah Kaien dimata Rukia. Seorang pria dengan sejuta pesona.

"Errr, Rukia?" sapa Kaien berusaha menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Y-ya?" Rukia tersadar. Kaien geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis ini. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Ia berusaha agar Kaien melihat sisi lain dari dirinya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dibawah sana. Di dekat sungai. Dengan seragam dan sepatu sekolah yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Bercak-bercak lumpur menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apakah…. Dia selalu pulang telat gara-gara itu, Sensei?" Tanya Rukia sambil melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terus-terusan menendang bola ke arah dinding bawah jembatan.

"Oi! Ichigo!?" panggil Kaien pada pemuda itu, Ichigopun menoleh. "Aku akan membuat karee, jadi cepat pulang ya!?" imbuh Kaien. Ichigo bersikap acuh tak acuh dan mengabaikan Kaien. Ia tidak menjawab maupun menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kaien. Ia tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar dengan tatapan tajam

"Haish! Orang itu! … padahal sudah seminggu sejak ia pergi dari rumah dan tinggal dengan Sensei, ia masih saja cuek dengan Sensei!" ujar Rukia sebal melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Padahal Kaien sudah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di apartemennya tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tindakan baik Kaien.

"Jika saja aku punya adik seperti itu, ku buang ke laut saja!" imbuh Rukia. Kaien tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Apa?"

"Gomen ne Rukia, malam ini aku ada acara. Kami akan berpesta di Karaoke pusat kota. Besok aku janji akan menemanimu beli buku! Okey?" pinta Renji pada Rukia yang sepertinya kecewa atas dibatalkannya acara beli buku hari ini. Padahal buku itu perdana terbit hari ini juga.

"Aku sendiri saja kalau begitu! Lanjutkan saja pesta bodohmu itu!" pekik Rukia sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ayolah Rukia…. Kemarin tim sepakbola kita kan sudah menang, tidak salah kan kalau pesta sekali-kali, hehe" jawab Renji berusaha memadamkan api amarah Rukia. Rukia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu""

"Hehe, arigatou! Ini juga berkat 2 gol yang dicetak Ichigo dan 3 dari Hisagi Aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka, karena mereka kami akan berpesta bersama! Jarang-jarang kami bisa mencetak gol banyak seperti itu"

"Ichigo juga ikut?" heran Rukia. Yang gadis ini tahu, Ichigo bukanlah orang yang suka bersenang-senang. Ia lebih sering melihat pria itu berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Walau terkadang Kaien harus memukulnya dulu agar ia mau pulang ke apartemen untuk beristirahat.

"Ya…. Tapi aku ragu kalau dia benar-benar akan ikut. Mungkin dia akan kencan dengan manager, hihi" ucap Renji. Sontak Rukia merasa aneh dengan kata 'kencan' dikalimat Renji.

"Kencan?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ya, dia begitu dekat dengan manager. Aku sering melihatnya dengan manager saat istirahat, terkadang ia memijiti kaki Ichigo…. Ya, itu urusan mereka sih. Aku pergi dulu! Dah!" ucap Renji pamit pada Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan. Rukiapun membalasnya. Walaupun begitu, ia ragu dengan kata-kata terakhir Renji tadi.

"Cih, lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Kalau kepala berduri itu menyakiti Sensei-ku, baru itu urusanku… khu khu khu"

Sejenak Rukia membalik badan untuk kembali ke kelas, sekilas ia melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya 'asing'. Seorang Ichigo sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis berambut panjang dan berponi. Riruka Dokugamine sang manager tim sepakbola disekolahnya.

Pria itu terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang tak henti menghias diwajahnya. Rirukapun begitu. Jarang sekali ia melihat Ichigo tersenyum ataupun tertawa pada seseorang. Karena Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

* * *

"BAKA, KUSO! Besok aku pasti akan menghajarmu, Ren!" gerutu Rukia dijalan pulang menuju apartemennya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya melangkah. Sekuat tenaga ia menjaga keseimbangan agar beban dipundaknya tidak jatuh.

"Hihihihi_…. I love you baby baby baby alihkan laaaaaah_… huwahahaha!" teriak Renji sekeras mungkin. Untung gadis ini sudah memasang headset ditelinganya. Bersiap agar gendang telinganya tidak hancur gara-gara suara merdu renji yang teriak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Kuso! Baru satu gelas saja kau sudah mabuk, lihat saja besok aku akan menyumpalkan 1000 botol sake ke mulut baumu itu!" lanjut Rukia masih berjalan kaki dengan lengan Renji yang mengalung dipundaknya. Walau tubuhnya kecil tapi tenaga gadis ini begitu besar untuk mengangkat pria sebesar Renji.

"Yap! sedikit lagi sampai" ujar Rukia yang sudah sampai didepan kamar apartemen Renji. Lalu ia mengambil kunci disaku pria ini. Begitu ia membuka pintu langsung saja ia melepar Renji ke dalam tanpa basa-basi lagi layaknya seseorang sedang membuang sampah ke laut. Walau kepala pria ini membentur meja, ia masih didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_ . Nafas Rukia tersenggal-senggal dengan peluh keringat menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wajahnyapun memerah. Bahkan penampilannya kini tidak bisa dikatakan anggun lagi.

"DASAR BABOON PANGGANG! GARA-GARA KAU AKU KETINGGALAN ACARA PENERBITAN PERDANA BUKU ITU! GARA-GARA KAU JUGA AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN BUKU YANG KUDAMBA-DAMBA KAN ITU!" teriak Rukia mencurahkan segala amarahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Renji yang masih belum sadarkan diri . Dengan dalam keadaan terlentang karena dilempar Rukia.

"Tapi….. kalau aku tak menjemputmu dan tidak segera membawamu pulang, pasti kau akan masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara banyak minum. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali" ujar Rukia. Tak berapa lama, ia meninggalkan Renji dan segera mengunci pintu kamar itu lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar apartemennya yang hanya berjarak 4 kamar dari kamar pria itu.

"Sangat ironis"

Terdengar suara seseorang hinggap ditelinga gadis ini. Rukia mulai mencari-cari sumber bunyi dengan menyelidiki setiap inci kamar apartemen disekitarnya. Berjarak 3 kamar apartemen dari tempatnya berdiri ia menemukan seonggok manusia sedang bersantai-santai didepan pintu kamar. Duduk sambil meluruskan kedua kaki tanpa alas se-centi pun.

"K-Kau!?" pekik Rukia. Pada pemuda itu. Tapi yan ditunjuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Orang itu masih setia melihat buku yang apid a didepan pintu. Garis siku-siku beramai-ramai bermunculan di kening gadis ini. Ia mulai sebal.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"Tanya Rukia. Tersadar, pria ini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya santai. Garis siku-siku dikening Rukia semakin bertambah.

"Maksud dari kata 'sangat ironis'-mu itu tadi!"

"Aku hanya membaca apa yang ditulis dibuku ini" jawab Ichigo sembari menunjukkan cover buku yang sedang apid a. Sontak gadis ini mendekatkan pandangannya dan matanya membulat sempurna. Ternyata buku ini buku yang ia dambakan selama ini. Buku yang terbit perdana pada hari ini. Dan seorang Ichigo memilikinya.

"I-Itu…." Ucapan Rukia menggantung dengan jari gemetar menunjuk buku itu. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. "BUKU YANG KU DAMBAKAN!" pekik gadis ini langsung merebut buku itu dari genggaman Ichigo. Gadis ini menari-nari bahagia.

"Oi! Kembalikan bukuku!" ujar Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih kegirangan. Karena tidak sabar Ichigo berdiri dan menyerobot buku yang berjudul '_The Heaven'_ itu dari tangan mungil Rukia. Gadis ini sontak terkejut dan tersadar. Buku itu memang tak seharusnya berada ditangannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Ini… MI-LIK-KU" ucap Ichigo penuh penekanan pada kata 'milikku'. Gadis ini hanya menggangguk meng-iya kan. Untuk sejenak, Ichigo memandangi Rukia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan, baju yang tidak apid an dengan tampang kusut.

"Menyedihkan… kalau kau begitu menginginkan buku ini, kenapa kau malah pergi ke pesta itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku kesana untuk menyeret baboon itu pulang, kalau dia tidak segera ku seret di pasti sudah mendekam di rumah sak-…. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pergi ke sana hanya untuk mendapatkan buku ini?" selidik Rukia. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, begitulah. Untuk apa aku pergi ke pesta yang menggelikan itu jika aku bisa memiliki ini. Dan butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkannya" jawab Ichigo sembari menunjukkan buku itu sekali lagi pada gadis didepannya. Rukia hanya memandangi buku itu dengan tampang memelas. Sangat ironis sekali.

"Cih, kau mau?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia semangat mengangguk. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai ada harapan. "Tunggu aku seminggu untuk menyelesaikan buku ini. Saat itu juga datanglah padaku" jawab Ichigo.

Hati Rukia mulai terisi bunga-bunga yang lebat. Seakan ia ingin melompat ke taman bunga saat itu juga.

"Wah! Arigatou Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil menunduk 90 derajat sempurna berkali-kali. Mungkin sampai tulang belakangnya copot baru ia akan berhenti.

"Oi… aku ingin membacanya dengan tenang, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi" suruh Ichigo. Mata rukia berbinar-binar memandangi Ichigo. Ia sangat berterimakasih.

"Baiklah kalau begit-…. Seharusnya kalau ingin tenang kau membacanya didalam, kenapa kau dilu-…. Ha! Kau diusir Sensei lagi?" duga Rukia. Pria ini memandang tajam kearahnya seperti ingin segera membekap mulutnya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, cepat lenyaplah dari sini, sialan! Atau aku tidak akan meminjamimu" ancam Ichigo yang kembali duduk diposisi semula ia tadi. Mata Rukia membulat begitu mendengar 'tidak akan meminjamimu'. Dengan segera ia meminta maaf dan merunduk 90 derajat berkali-kali sebagai bukti terimakasih layaknya seorang murid kepada gurunya dan pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ya. Walau mereka saudara, tapi mereka agak sulit untuk akur dan satu pemikiran. Ichigo orang yang kasar dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tapi tidak dengan Kaien yang begitu disiplin dan ramah terhadap orang lain. Setiap orang memiliki sisi yang berbeda-beda walau saudara kandung sekalipun.

Kaien mempunyai aturan sendiri atas hidup Ichigo yang sekarang masih numpang di apartemennya. Jika sampai jam 9 malam ia belum pulang, jangan harap pintu akan terbuka dengan bebas untuk pria berambut orange itu. Jika ia terlambat karena latihan, Kaien bisa memakluminya. Kalau tidak karena itu, Kaien tak kan segan-segan.

* * *

"Ayo Baboon jelek! Tendang bolanya!" teriak Rukia dari arah bangku penonton.

"Ayo Renji, ganbatte!" timpal Momo yang duduk disamping Rukia.

Renji terus menggiring benda bundar itu dengan lincah. Iapun juga berhasil melewati beberapa pemain dan tak berapa lama sampailah ia didepan gawang. Ia bersiap untuk menendang, tapi dari arah barat ada Hisagi yang menghampirinya dengan cepat dan mulai mendekat. Tapi baboon ini tak mau kalah, ia tetap mulai menendang.

Tak diduga Hisagi melancarkan sliding tackle yang bukannya mengenai bola, ternyata meleset yang malah mengenai kaki Renji. Sontak Rukia langsung berdiri melihat keadaan Renji yang terbaring dilapangan sambil merintih kesakitan.

Riruka langsung menghampiri pria itu. Semua anggotapun ikut menghambur ke arahnya.

"Hey kau!" panggil Riruka pada Rukia yang masih berada dibangku penonton. "Tolong ambilkan obat-obatan yang ada di UKS! Cepat!" suruhnya pada Rukia. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis ini langsung berlari menuju UKS. Untung saja disana masih ada Dr. Unohana yang sedang menangani murid lain.

"Unohana-san, a-aku minta obat-obatan untuk pemain yang cidera. Manager yang menyuruhku" ucap Rukia pada Unohana. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itupun mengambilkannya. Sebenarnya Rukia agak tidak enak mengganggu pekerjaan dokter itu, padahal saat ini dia sedang menangani salah seorang siswa.

Siswa laki-laki yang jarang Rukia jumpai sebelumnya. Di kaki anak itu ada bekas jahitan yang lumayan panjang di atas mata kakinya. Sepertinya bekas jahitan kaki yang patah.

"Jangan memandangi lukaku seperti itu" ucap siswa itu pada Rukia. Rukia tersadar dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang kurang menyenangkan bagi siswa itu. "Tak apa" siswa itu tersenyum.

"Ini Rukia-chan" ucap Unohana memberikan beberapa obat pada Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siswa itu kenapa?"

"Kakinya kambuh lagi. Hari ini dia terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Kakinya patah?"

"Ya, seperti yang Rukia-chan lihat. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh, tapi malah begini jadinya"

"Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan kakiku, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya" sindir siswa itu. Unohana langsung menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Gomen ne Ashido-kun" ujar Unohana.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau cepat antarkan ini" ucap Unohana pada Rukia yang masih memandangi luka Ashido.

"O-oh aku lupa, Arigatou Unohana-san" ucap Rukia menunduk sekalian pamit pada Unohana.

'Ashido Kano?' batin Rukia setelah membaca nametag pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih Minna-san **

**Jika ada Kritik? Saran atau Keluhan silahkan di REVIEW nyah :D**


End file.
